


seahorses do it with friends

by snottygrrl



Series: seahorse series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new baby brings joy even to friends. hermione's and ron's POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	seahorses do it with friends

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** past mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is two short pieces that kind of go together. it's a continuation of the [seahorses do it verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5382) originally written for [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/). this chunk is written as a horridly late bday present for her. turns out, the seahorse verse is actually fairly canon compliant even though it was started before the end of the HP series (er, that is except for the epilogue). hence i've tried to make this piece completely canon compliant (but ewe).

Hermione had once speculated that Harry and Draco might make good parents. Thought perhaps the contrast in their pasts could balance each other nicely. That, or else create unending havoc. Watching them now, as fledgling fathers, she's more than pleased to discover that so far, the first holds true.

She's chatting quietly with Draco when Harry rushes up, a bit late for their lunch date. He appears practically giddy. "Look what I got Milo," he announces, holding a fluffy robed bear aloft.

Scarcely glancing at it, Draco responds, "Harry, he already has enough stuffed toys."

Harry's grin falters. "One more won't hurt."

"There's hardly room in the bassinet for him as it is. We'll get Kreacher to return it." The words seem harsh, dismissive.

Scowling, Harry tries again. "I just want him to have some of the things I didn't when I was growing up."

"Having every toy in Diagon Alley is _not_ a good thing. Trust me on this one."

"But he's even got a tiny wand."

Hermione suspects it's the quiet longing in Harry's voice that causes Draco to look up at him sharply. Harry doesn't notice the scrutiny because he's gazing down at the little bear, his stance and expression the reflection of a young boy who's used to being denied.

"How about this." Draco's tone has softened considerably. "We'll keep the bear in our room for now and then maybe later -"

Hermione happily examines her the menu as Harry catches Draco's mouth in an ardent kiss.

~+~+~

Ron's taken aback the first time he sees Malfoy with the baby. The love and tenderness and downright awe in his face shouldn't be so unexpected, it's not like Ron hasn't seen Malfoy go all doe-eyed over Harry when he thinks no one will notice. But this expression is one that speaks of fatherhood and family, and despite past displays Ron's never quite wrapped his brain around the idea of a Malfoy and such selfless emotions.

The whole thing only gets stranger when Narcissa starts amiably comparing childrearing methods with Ron's mum like any other pair of doting grandmothers. Ron doesn't even admit to Hermione how grateful he is that Lucius is in Azkaban finishing out his prison term so there's no chance that there can be a similar scene between Lucius and Ron's dad, because frankly Ron really doesn't think he could handle it if there was.

Still, Ron has to admit he's never seen Harry happier, and if Ron were to make a list of those who most deserve a chance at a little joy, Harry would be right there at the top. So when Harry turns to him beaming and holding the pair of tiny green and silver knit baby booties Narcissa has just given him while Malfoy and Ron's mum coo over Milo and says, "Isn't this great?" Ron's forced to agree that, yes, it rather is.

~fin


End file.
